The King of Blades
by Satsui-no-Hadou
Summary: The tournament rocks on after the exciting conclusion to the Next Gen's last battle. Victor get's a surprise visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'll only say this once then never again.

First. This is a fan story on a certain fan story website. Technically that should already be 'nuff said.

Second. If Beyblade belonged to me I'd be riiich biatch!!!

Third. Don't bother suing, I have no money, it's like squeezing water from a stone.

Fourthly. Ok I'll stop being stubborn now, Beyblade and all canon characters, bit-beasts and blades are the intellectual property of Aoki Takao. Happy now?

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well hey everyone this is my first beyblade fanfiction. Along with characters from the show you will see quite a few different OC's and the like. I was wondering before I wrote this what to write about. I had tons of ideas for a fanfic and tons of credible OC's, mostly female at the time but only by a couple. But as I scanned as much fanfic as I could, I began to notice that all of the stuff I had been planning to write had been done already in some form or another, so after brainstorming a while I decided to do something else entirely that would be a challenge to write and thought "What if I create OC's that can be built from scratch in terms of character development." as most of the OC's I've seen have come into the story developed in some way. Canon characters start to appear in later chapters and are now older. (Not grown just a bit older).

My ideas are inspired by different sources mainly mythology, folklore, comics and just a lot of stuff in life in general. Any characters and bit-beats and companies not recognised as canon belong solely to me and so does the general idea for the tournaments.

The theme will be a mix of everything I can write about, a little humour, romance, adolescence and beyblading action of course so give it a read if you'd like to see something new. Well then here we go everyone, enjoy.

* * *

**The King of Blades**

**Chapter 1: New Opportunities**

Victor woke up dreary eyed with sound of birds chirping in the garden. It was Saturday so there was no school but somehow this particular one wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Not to him anyway. For one he woke up far too early, secondly he didn't feel like he had slept at all and his muscles were like wooden planks.

"Vic, one of your friends is here!" Called his mother from downstairs, no reply "Vic!"

"Okay okay I'll be right there. " _Why the hell would anybody come this early, probably Drigo, better get up before I'm dragged out._

He briskly brushed his teeth and washed his face then changed into a red and black golf shirt, blue jeans and white/blue sneakers and grabbed his satchel before going downstairs to meet him.

At 1.74m tall at 15 years he was in a growth spurt just like most boys that age. Dark-skinned with dark brown eyes and short black hair.

"'Sup man." Said Rodrigo. "Nothing much, I was sleeping before you arrived." Vic replied.

"Heh, sorry about waking you but I've got something you'll like." He reached into his satchel and removed a magazine. Victor was suddenly alert.

"Is that..." "Yup, this month's issue of New Age Blader, I knew you'd wanna see it but more importantly turn to page fifteen."

Victor turned to the article, "I saw this on ESPN last week, Tyson Granger, world ranked number one in beyblading already hinted then that this might be a possibility after leaving the beyblading scene," He mused staring at the cover picture featuring Kai Hiwatari. "but I still don't get why so many of the best bladers are quitting."

"They're quitting competitive blading numbskull, not beyblade as a whole, as for why, well life happens, you can only have nothing but beyblading on the brain for so long, as you get older more responsibilities come into play, things like higher education an....."

"Fine fine no lectures please." Victor retorted.

"The point I'm trying to make is do you really think you can beyblade forever?"

Victor suddenly had a thought of himself as an elderly man screaming "Let it riiip!!!" while a younger individual tugged at his arm discretely saying "Come on Dad put the blade away, we're in public you're embarrassing me. Get a job or go sit at home or something!"

He shuddered "I never thought of it that way. Well all the more reason to enjoy childhood while we still can ain't it."

"No arguments there Vic, by the way any progress with Carbuncle?" Drigo asked.

"Not yet, I still can't communicate with it well so I don't know what it can do even when I summon it."

Vic removed a white blade with pale green finishings from his satchel. At the centre on the bit chip was the image of a pale blue green mouse-like creature with large ears and long hind legs that made it look like a gerbil. But its most defining feature was the large red gemstone embedded in its forehead.

He reflected on how he had recently acquired Carbuncle. His family had always had Aghanims sceptre. As a child his father had told him that Aghanim was a mighty wizard in ancient times that drew his abilities from his sceptre. He had shown him the sceptre, a short silver staff with intricately designed gold finishings which held a giant ruby at it's head where the spirit of Carbuncle was housed until recently extracted. His father, Dr Olatunji, a general practitioner at Mater Dei Hospital, had given him Carbuncle having seen how spirits could now be used in beyblading and not having any particular way of using it himself. He told Victor Carbuncle gave Aghanim the power to do anything but they both knew that the stories were tremendously exaggerated. He had initially tried to use Carbuncle but had seen no sign of what to look for when it came to its abilities. He had asked his dad time and time again for anything to do with Aghanim's abilities but the answer was always the same

"Telling you will only make you excessively eager and you can't force it to do what you think it can do, rather just practice and let Carbuncle show you."

"Quit spacing out" Drigo chided "you still haven't told me what you think of that article."

"Argh sorry dude. It says this 'King of Blades' tournament will be done for the sake of rankings among old bladers and new?" Victor asked

"Exactly."

"But it says it's an invitation only tournament, so please my friend define 'new'." Victor scoffed.

"You'd know if you read the whole thing that this month is the beginning of a strictly newbies tournament sponsored by New Age Blader Inc and I was thinking if we were to enter...."

Victor snorted "Enter to get our asses kicked on national television? I don't think so. I can handle a blade but I've never had any delusions of grandeur when it comes to the sport."

"But we've got nothing to lose, no reputations to protect and if we don't do well...well I guess we'll just be forgotten won't we?"

Vic mused for a bit "I guess it wouldn't kill either of us, what are this year's rules?"

"At least you're thinking now, the rules for any registering team is to have a minimum of five to a maximum of seven active members so we'll need three more members. That's all we've been told for now, match structures and battle styles will be discussed later."

"Well I better get to work creating my team then." Vic smiled.

"Bastard, you were reluctant not a minute ago and now you claim captainship like it was your suggestion." Drigo muttered _But it matters not. I'm not interested in that. _"So where do we start in terms of recruiting?" He asked.

"We could always ask Daniel, he's the best we know so far and he's in our class so we can approach him." Victor piped.

"Daniel? But you're the one who always says he thinks he's too big for his own good."

"He does, but in truth he has beaten us both. All the more reason for him to come with us and lose to real bladers, that'll bring him down a notch."

"He won't accept you know." Drigo said.

"Let's just try anyway."

"Okay then after you Captain."

Mean while in another close neighbour hood:

A blade landed on the ground outside a dish

"Nice one Craig." A young boy said "but you're too strong for me, I can't help you gauge yourself, you need to face someone stronger."

"I know," said the winning blader with a British accent, an older boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes standing at about 1.71m with a lean build. "thanks anyway." _It's frustrating being at this point, I think I'm good but it might be that I get creamed if I were to try competitive blading but who else is there around here that can test me?_

"Daniel Stone" the younger boy piped as if reading his mind "Excuse me?" Craig said

"Daniel Stone" he goes to Saint Johns Boys School but hangs out by the park near the Union Buildings every weekend. He looks like someone with skill; maybe he'll give you a better challenge."

Craig thought it over "That sounds interesting I'll go check it out. Thanks again."

"No problem Craig."

And he was off to his next location.

At the park a young lady sat reading a novel half-heartedly while watching people walking and kids blading in park dishes. She had a fair complexion, sharp blue eyes and hair so blonde it seemed bleached but she was pretty. While running her vision over random people a particular one caught her eye, a boy sitting alone under a nearby tree seemingly staring off into space, he wore a black shirt with black pants and his short hair was jet black, probably dyed she thought. She just watched as two other individuals approached him, one dark-skinned of average height and build with short hair while the other was comparatively just taller and slightly more solidly built, he had long shoulder length braids and a strong tan. She continued to observe discretely.

"Hey Daniel" Vic began "how's it going"

"Not quite the same way it was going before you got here." Daniel replied without moving.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Perhaps."

"Easy now Dan, was just making conversation."

"Lemme guess, you wanna battle again, the result won't change this time you know, not unless you've improved drastically" Victor looked abashed.

"Ha ha, I was actually just offering a spot on our team for the upcoming newbies tournament, it'll feature a lot of new talents from all over and you might get to test your skills competitively, I'm sure you want a shot at some strong bladers don't you? Hey it's for exposure and who knows when you show them what you can do you might end up with an invitation to say, I don't know, the King of Blades."

Daniel shifted a bit and Drigo looked at Vic incredulously. _For you that was almost smooth_.

But he regained his countenance quickly and replied "That actually does sound interesting but.....no sorry"

"Why not?" Vic asked.

"Well because..."

"You think we suck."

"I'd never use such a harsh term"

"Will you at least think about it, registration deadline's in two weeks?"

"That sounds fair."

"Okay then, be seein' ya"

Daniel just nodded. As the two walked away.

"That went well, but I won't say I told you so." Drigo chirped.

"Hello." came a female voice and they both turned to see a girl about their age

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for team members for a tourney."

The guys looked at each other then Vic asked "You wanna join?"

"If you're taking..."

"You're in, I'm Victor and this is Rodrigo."

"Well that was quick but okay cool, I'm Inga, nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too Inga," Drigo replied "Since we're here in the park you wouldn't mind a battle or two would you? It seems our 'captain' here doesn't know that he's supposed to at least give individuals a trial even though he will accept them anyway."

"I thought you'd never ask." She beamed.

"Let's do it then."

* * *

Well that's just the intro chapter, keep reading to get into the flow and remember to review, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Blades

Chapter 2: Proving Ground

* * *

In the park Victor stood on one side of a park beydish. It was 1.5 metres in diameter and made of four linked metal quarters to form a full beydish. Its quarters were mounted on a brick platform like a barbeque stand to make it a raised dish as opposed to an excavated pit in the ground. Inga stood on the other side.

"Ready?" she asked "I think that's my line." he responded.

She took out her blade, a red one with yellow touches on the attack ring, and loaded it onto her launcher with a click, Victor did the same. Drigo stood on the side and did the countdown.

"Three, two, one, Let it rip!!!"

Without further ado both blades were sent spinning into the dish, they collided briefly then came apart and spun around the centre of the dish. Victor watched carefully

_Seems like she's waiting for me to make the first move, okay then _"Carbuncle attack."

The white blade changed course and headed straight for the red one but was casually dodged.

"Nice evade, attack again Carbuncle." The blade veered forward but was dodged again and again and again. _Not one hit? That's uncanny movement _"I can see you've practiced your evasion well but let's see you dodge this one." Vic immediately sent carbuncle ramping up the side of the dish and coming down again like a ramping skateboarder. The boomerang, a very basic but effective method used by many beybladers to gain speed on the way down the ramp for a stronger hit. Inga just watched patiently as his blade came careening towards hers. A red glow formed at the centre of her blade as Carbuncle was nearly on top of it.

"Tavi, Dodge-Counter." she called and with seemingly no time to evade it was off to the side while the white blade went past but it didn't end there. In the blink of an eye Tavi shot towards Carbuncle and knocked it away. Vic looked astonished. _Fast._

"My turn to attack." Inga shot back "now let's see _you _dodge this. Tavi, Reflex Feint."

Tavi begin to switch from one side to another rapidly charging at Carbuncle. Victor was trying his best to watch it, _Keep up with her, just watch and you'll be able to protect yourself, there she's going right. _Surely enough she came from the right and Victor braced himself. "Here she comes Carbuncle hold your ground." and Carbuncle tilted right to brace for impact but at the very last moment she veered to the left too fast for him to follow and knocked Carbuncle with tremendous speed. "But how?"

"Having trouble keeping up, or is it that you can't read my movements, you'll need far better reflexes and foresight team-mate, Tavi let's finish it!" Tavi let loose a barrage of knocks which Vic could do nothing to prevent and with a final strike sent Carbuncle flying out of the beydish. Vic walked over to pick up and inspect his blade then surprisingly smiled.

"A stroke of luck we caught you today, now we need two more strong team-mates and we'll be just fine."

"Don't for a second think that it doesn't mean you have a lot of work to do." Drigo scolded him "We can't afford to have a weak captain."

Vic looked at Inga thoughtfully "I wonder if Daniel would accept a challenge from her, it might be interesting." he whispered to Drigo. Drigo was about to answer when something else caught his attention. "Check it out Vic."

Victor turned his attention to where Drigo pointed to see another individual wearing beige cargo pants and a blue track top with a hanging hood revealing his blonde hair standing in front of Daniel.

Daniel looked up at the stranger who hadn't yet spoken ".....Yes?"

"Are you Daniel?" he asked. Daniel thought he sounded British.

"And if I am?"

The boy broke into a smile unexpectedly "Man I've been looking all over for you what a relief, good to finally meet you, I'm Craig."

Daniel looked him over suspiciously "Okay...so what do you need me for?"

"What does anyone else need from anyone this age? A battle of course, are you game?"

"No." he replied nonchalantly. The other boy looked visibly disappointed

"But why not?"

"Because it's all I ever do every single day. Today I just want to chill without having every Tom Dick and whatever the other guy's name is walking up to me with their strange requests."

"I'll make it worth your while I promise. I'm not a walk over." said Craig now seemingly imploring.

"That's what they all say." was Daniel's only reply. At this point a wave of anger passed quickly over Craig's face before he quickly regained his composure _I won't let you deny me this battle so easily, If my wanting to battle him doesn't work, I'll just make him want to battle me._

"Okay then. You should know though, that I had a high opinion of you from what I had heard but now I see what you really are." Daniel looked up. Craig now had his full attention.

"What might that be?" he snickered

"You're afraid of not being the strongest where you are, a perfect analogy for you is of a young hatched salmon that refuses to swim to sea with the rest just so he can be the biggest fish in the tiny pond where he was born." Shaun mocked while walking away and Daniel visibly tensed, so he kept pushing. "You're still swimming around with awe-struck guppies because you're afraid to see what a real barracuda looks like."

That appeared to have struck a nerve hard as Daniel stood up no longer feigning a granite countenance, his face tense and seemingly ready to pounce.

"You little prick, is that what you think? If you want to be beaten that badly then I'll gladly oblige!"

"Now we're talking!" Craig shot back.

Victor who had been shamelessly listening with Inga and Drigo tapped her on the shoulder

"Inga get the popcorn. He provoked him, why didn't I think of that before?" she smiled and responded "This'll be very entertaining."

"Oh yes it will." Drigo chimed.

Daniel and Craig made their way over to the beydish where Vic was already waiting as the self-appointed referee. As they prepared for battle Daniel took out his blade. It was black with a black/red attack ring breaking the colour though subtly. Vic admired it. _Fenrir, just the way I remember it. _Craig clicked his blade into the launcher and loaded his rip-cord. It was a grey blade with a thick, blue curving attack ring that had vertical slits going all the way around it. _Strange blade. _Victor thought.

"Anyway are you both ready?" he got no response from either "I'll take that as a yes, this will be a best of three rounds match, okay let's go. Three, Two, One, Let it riiip!!!"

Both blades were off and didn't waste any time with both going on the attack.

CLANK!!! ZZZT!!

They both kept knocking and grinding for a while until it became apparent that Craig's blade was winning in direct attack. Every time Fenrir hit it he seemed to bounce back as if he was attacked.

"Come now Daniel, I want to see what skills you've got, go all out I've already been warned about your 'Black Fang' so let's see if it's worth fearing." Craig was definitely dominating the match at this point as Fenrir kept being pushed back. Drigo frowned.

"How's he pushing Fenrir back so easily, Daniels not a weak attacker so why is he being thrown around?"

"I don't know Inga replied, I've never seen either of them battle."

"Go Fenrir!" Daniel launched a hard attack to which Craig responded with one of his own. Vic thought he saw Craig's blade seemingly blur like it was vibrating but he dismissed it as the rapid spin of the blade. They crashed mid-dish but it was Fenrir that was swatted away easily and sent through the air out of the dish. As it happened Shaun started "I told you to go al...." but was abruptly cut off when he saw his blade on the ground and Fenrir still spinning in the dish "What the?"

"As I remember you told me you wanted to see me use my skills, that's one of them."

Victor mused _So that's why he's never had a ring out before, but I still didn't see what really happened. _"Winner of round one, Daniel!"

Craig picked up his blade and reloaded his launcher while eyeing Daniel suspiciously and seemingly pondering over what just happened. Victor did the countdown and they were off again. Like before they were on the attack mid-dish. Daniel moved first.

"I'm not wasting anymore time, Fenrir." at that point dull black wispy energy erupted at the top of his blade as a pitch-black wolf with fierce crimson eyes came out of his blade.

"That's more like it, Gospel come forth." Craig responded and a silvery glow erupted from his own blade as a huge silver lion with darker mane rose with a roar. Vic, Drigo and Inga stared in awe. They charged and Gospel knocked back Fenrir again but this time there was a confident flash on Daniel's face as Fenrir went with the flow and ramped high up the edge of the dish. "Big mistake my man, Fenrir, Black fang!" he shouted.

Victor immediately recognised it. "Uh oh, I've been a victim of this before and I haven't seen anyone recover when it hits." Victor said

"Really, what's he doing?" Inga asked

"The 'Black Fang', an ability he's notorious for. Fenrir has the ability to control only the local gravity within and around himself so it can only affect him and nothing else, it may seem useless to some but he's found a method of maximising it's benefit in that if he gains height on an opponent he can drastically increase the effect of gravity on Fenrir bringing him down harder and faster than can be withstood. The sharp, hard base-tip of his blade combined with the dropping force and the high spin can literally bite into an opponent's blade hence the term Fang."

"Wow, I get it now, that's actually incredible." Inga said in awe.

Fenrir came down like a rocket just as Victor thought it would but what puzzled him was that Gospel didn't even try to evade he attack as it came crashing down.

KLANCK!

The sound of metal hitting metal accompanied by the open mouths of four people when the unexpected happened. Fenrir upon impact bounced straight back up into the air past the original height it had dropped from to nearly double that height.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Inga asked Vic.

"Hell no, but whatever the case this match is over, Fenrir's assault is deadlier with greater height since there's more of a distance for gravity to accelerate it." He looked puzzled though.

Daniel recovered from the initial shock "Fenrir, Black Fang again!" Craig seemed to brace himself again. Fenrir came down faster this time for another impact and as Victor watched he noticed that blur in Gospel again as Fenrir hit and bounced back to almost double the second height now. _What the hell is that?_

"Fenrir again!" Daniel sounded confused, angry and desperate all at the same time. This time Fenrir's speed literally made it seem like a black fang falling from up high, he hit Gospel so hard it shocked the silver blade now into an insane uncontrollable wobble but still repelled Fenrir back upwards. Fenrir was now seemingly soaring Victor thought. _Holy crap, from that height.... _Fenrir came down gaining more speed than he had ever gained before, moving down like a bullet. Craig had just barely gotten Gospel under control again and was seemingly debating what to do until the last moment.

"Shit, even Gospel can't take that, Evade quickly!!!" Gospel shifted at the last second when Fenrir came down on the spot where it was with such enormous impact that it shattered the brick structure under that side of the dish churning up dust as everyone shielded their eyes. When the dust finally settled three quarters of the dish remained and that's where Gospel was still spinning healthily. The fourth sector hung partially off the rest of the dish bent out of shape with the supports under it damaged completely. and Fenrir lying amongst the rubble.

"Winner of round two, Craig!" Vic announced. _Wow._

Daniel recovered his blade but it wasn't a pretty sight, the base axle had snapped while half of the attack ring immediately fell off when he picked it up. He could also feel something loose inside, most likely the engine gear had been smashed to smithereens from the impact. The black glow of Fenrir faded as it went dormant, no longer needed in battle. Daniel just stood there holding it in silence without turning around. It was an uncomfortable situation for them all. Drigo nodded to Vic and Inga that they better leave.

"Well." Craig piped up, breaking the awkward silence. "Splendid battle, you're something else. I can't believe you actually destroyed the dish. Well it seems to be a tie but seeing as how your blade is damaged beyond repair, I'll claim the victory for the day. The score is one: nil but I'll accept a challenge from you again anytime. My lady, Gentlemen, I'll be off now." He started walking off and when he was out of earshot released a heavy sigh. _We could never have withstood that last attack. _He glanced at the blade in his hand, it was whole but stretching from the bit-chip to the attack ring was a huge spider-web crack. _Definitely not another attack. This is truly the scar that stays with one who has experienced his fang. 'The Mark of the Wolves'._

"Hey!" He turned around to see who shouted, it was Vic calling out to him "Dude you were amazing, that's a fantastic bit-beast you have there!"

"Well thanks I guess," Craig replied.

"I'll get straight to the point. Would you like to join my team to participate in this year's New Age Blader tournament. From what I overheard you seem like the type to want a new challenge and if you do well you might get an invite to the 'King of Blades' tourney later in the year. That's the cream of the crop when it comes to tourneys, a chance to be world champion."

Craig glanced at the image of the silver lion on his blade. _Gospel, are we strong? Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever the case, I believe strength is a relative term determined by those around us. To become stronger one needs a tougher environment and the world is large so I have no doubt there are many strong bladers in it. So let's go meet them Gospel and only then will we find the answer. _As if in response the blade vibrated and Gospel gave a small glow.

Craig looked up at Victor with a smile and stretched out his hand.

"I'm in. Why don't you introduce me to my new team-mates."

* * *

Well that's chapter two done, hope you liked the battles, but these are low-key, just wait till the tourney for the real deals plus adolescent life and love in between.


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Blades

Chapter 3

* * *

It was Monday now, back to school and it came all too quickly for Vic. While sitting in class he still couldn't get the weekend's events out of his mind. So many things had happened, so quickly and he actually wondered if some of it was all a bit too hasty: the decision to form a team, recruiting two people he had never met didn't seem likely, neither did seeing Daniel beaten like he was. Speaking of Daniel, Vic turned to his left to see Daniel at his desk by the window staring outside. He seemed more detached than ever now, like he was constantly pondering. Vic wondered what was going through his mind. He knew Daniel was not really so much quiet as he was discrete, yes that would be the best word. He spoke so only who he was speaking to heard him and he was not totally unapproachable, he even spoke to Vic occasionally. Despite the way friendliness seemed strained between them, they were far from being enemies. He knew despite what people may think he only dyed his hair black because he thought it looked better that way against his real brown hair and it did. Victor shuddered. _Why do I know so much about him and why am I worrying what he's thinking, one would almost assume we were friends. _He shut off his thoughts, he was just going to wait for the bell to signify the end of school.

It came an eternity later, the siren at Saint Johns signifying school was over. It was an all boys school as could be seen by all the boys milling around in their uniforms which consisted of black shoes, charcoal grey pants, white shirts and a grey tie with thin green stripes for juniors with seniors wearing a full green tie. Drigo and Vic dragged their feet out of class and left the school. A couple of blocks down the street Drigo spoke

"Man, Daniel's really been out of it since Saturday hasn't he?"

"I guess so, though it's not totally incomprehensible why. Being beaten publically is rough enough on it's own but having your blade trashed as well is something humiliating on another level." Vic responded "I hear that." Drigo nodded. "So what's happening now Cap'n?"

"Well first you're going to stop calling me that and second you're going to go up ahead and meet with Inga and Shaun at our get together spot."

"And you?"

"There's some stuff I need to sort out." Vic seemed evasive and Drigo saw through it with a smile.

"As in browsing at a certain parts shop, except it's not blade spares you'll be looking at?" he cooed while trying to keep a straight face.

Victor shot him a glare. "Okay easy Romeo, just don't take forever okay." At that Drigo abruptly sprinted off before Vic gave him a five fingers of justice back-hand. _Tch, that punk, I'll knock him out later. _

He turned and walked past three blocks to a hobby shop labelled 'Dynamicz'. He entered and immediately walked over to a section with different weight disks but the real object of his attention was standing behind the counter. She was just shorter than Inga and slender, she had only a very slight tan but dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. _So cute. _Victor thought. She was his age, about fifteen, so very slender and subtle in body, but he thought she was just plain pretty. He had never really had a conversation with her except for greetings when he came to buy stuff or a smile when he was caught looking. He came often while trying not to make it obvious, but he knew in his head he was borderline stalking.

_I've got to speak to her sometime, I can't keep giving a dumb smile and walking away_ but _what do I say? How do I begin?_

It was then that he realized she was looking at him looking at her. _Oh crap._

"Uhm, can I help you with something?" she asked.

_Think quick Vic or you'll never be able to set foot in here again. _"Uh well...ah yes, I was just debating with myself whether or not to ask if you made or could order custom parts."

"Parts for?"

"Huh? Oh beyblades." he laughed sheepishly. _Keep up dumbass. _He rebuked himself.

"Oh yes we definitely do, was there something specific you needed?"

"No no I just wanted to know so maybe later..." he trailed off not finding the words but he was saved when she spoke.

"Okay no problem, are you an avid beyblade fanatic?"

"Well let's just say I enjoy it a lot."

"Me too."

"You do? I mean you also beyblade?" he fumbled, quite surprised at that fact. He knew he shouldn't have been shocked though. More girls liked beyblades now thanks to strong female pioneers in the sport like Mariah of the 'White tigers'. And need he even remind himself how Inga had levelled him in terms of both skill and power.

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked with a challenging grin.

"Sorry no, ha ha not really, I'm just surprised. In all the time I've seen you, you haven't looked like you were interested."

"All the time you've seen me?" she was confused.

_Oh crap you've exposed yourself stalker. _"Ergh, I mean here in the shop...when we've spoken you've never really.....oh sorry for being rude, I'm Victor but just call me Vic." he said stretching out his hand over the counter. She took it with a grin.

"Michelle, nice to meet you." there was a pause then they both burst out laughing

"Quite the _punctual _introduction." he giggled "It's only a few months, perhaps a year, overdue."

"Better late than never." she told him chuckling.

_Most definitely, at least the ice has been broken, I'm no Casanova but this isn't going badly at all. _He decided to keep going.

"So you said you like beyblading. What got you into it?" _Maybe she would join us, that would be so cool._

"My brother, he's really into it. His team is entering that N.A.B sponsored tournament for new bladers soon and he asked me to join so I did. It's cool to be part of the new generation of bladers."

_Ouch there goes that ship. _"Really, I'm also in a team that's going to enter. That's if we even get to complete our roster in time though, we're still short one member."

"You're entering too? Cool, let's both do our best. What's your teams name?"

"Well we haven't really got a name yet, like I said we still need a fifth member for the full registering quota." _Was it a good idea to let her know, I was trying to impress her but what if I do badly, I wouldn't be able to look at her. _"While we're on that subject what's the name of your team? Maybe I could come and root for you if you'd like?" He thought he was making good headway now. _I would go to every one of your matches if it meant seeing more of you._

"I'd really like that, we're called..."

"Victor." she stopped at the interruption. It was Daniel at the door, he looked from one of them to the other before speaking.

"Oh, I'm really sorry did I interrupt something?"

_You absolutely freaking did!!! _"Uhm no, hey Michelle I'll be off now, I'll see you around sometime?"

"Sure, and call me Mich, Vic."

He was abashed but he had to leave. He didn't want Daniel of all people being audience to his pathetic attempts at wooing. They both left the shop.

"Are you really sure I didn't interrupt?" Daniel said in a seemingly mocking manner.

"That's none of your damn business, and not a word to anyone." Vic growled.

"Do I look like Ryan Seacrest on E entertainment?" Daniel retorted.

"Whatever. So what do you want from me?" Vic asked. Daniel appeared to struggle with himself before speaking.

"I wanna know if there's still that spot on your team."

"You changed your mind?" Vic asked incredulously. "Why?"

"That's none of _your_ business now. But let's just say that this weekend was an eye opener."

"You can say that again Danny boy." Vic chimed which got him a toxic glare from Daniel.

They reached the area in the park which they had now made their unofficial meeting spot to find Drigo, Inga and Craig already waiting.

"Hey there captain Vic." Craig chirped "I was wonderi..." He trailed off at the sight of Daniel behind him. Even Drigo nad Inga looked concerned. Only Victor didn't seem worried. "Hmm."

"What?" Daniel quietly shot at everyone. "Don't look at me funny, I'm not a grudge-monger though I do always repay my debts, but that will be another time, I put priorities first. More importantly now, I'm your newest team member. No hugs or high fives please and don't concern yourselves with the details." Drigo, Inga and most of all Craig, all appeared relieved. It seemed Daniel wasn't above a bit of dry humour at least so he just may be tolerable after all.

Drigo whispered to Victor "How?"

"He came to me surprisingly. Doesn't matter though, what matters now is that registration for the tournament is now possible since we have the required roster. Alright everyone, our new order of business as a team is to become official so we need to register, but for that we'll require a team name, that's our first duty. any ideas?"

They then sat down to discuss names for the team before heading off to the registration office. They were stumped when it came to finding a meaningful name that would effectively describe them as a team. Most of them had only met recently and they had only trained together for a limited time due to that.

Victor decided to go first "How bout 'Blade Kings'?" there was silence followed by

"Are you stupid?!" "You want us to make enemies with every single team there.?!"

"Considering the name of the World Championship tournament, that's an audacious statement dumbass?!" "If we lose we'll be the laughing stocks that overrated ourselves!"

He curled up in the foetal position. _It was just a suggestion guys relax._

They continued their debates over names while Victor took a short walk away from them. His mind wasn't even on the task at hand but rather on Michelle. He felt it was such a shame that she already had a team. _I wish she could be here with us. _He looked up at a billboard with Tyson Granger on it. _Can we really fill the shoes of the previous generation? _He remembered Michelle saying they were the next generation and a bulb lit in his head.

"I've got it, ha ha I've got it!" He ran back to his team.

Saturday morning at the registration office:

"Okay members all uploaded into database." said the clerk registering them. "so that would be:

Victor Olatunji (Captain)

Daniel Stone

Inga Aylward

Rodrigo Da Silva and

Craig Hamilton."

"All correct?" he asked for the last time

"Yes Sir." said Victor

"Now your team name please."

"Next-Gen Rippers." Victor stated. "World, here we come."

* * *

Well now their registered for the tournament as a full team. Let the games begin.

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Blades

Chapter 4

* * *

"Mum, dad we've got a team registered finally." Victor said over supper with his family. There were four of them all together. His father, mother, five year old sister Sophie and Victor made up his family. "With the school term closing on Thursday we'll now be able to dedicate far more time to practice." he continued.

"Wow you kids are really into this thing aren't you?" his mother said. "Well it's always healthy to have something you like."

"To me personally, aside from the spirit factor.." his dad stated "..they're just spinning tops. I used to like spinning tops back when they were just that." he snorted.

"Oh come on dad." Vic objected "I've told you more than once there's far more to it than that. I even explained some of it."

"I know son but all I could hear was static with some 'spin gear' and 'eight-heavy type weight disk' mixed in it." Vic face faulted.

"Just kidding boy. Don't worry, I'm not that old even though you've given me more grey hairs than I should have now. Like your mother just said, it's good that you enjoy something and actually put your heart into it so we'll always support you even if we can't keep up."

"Thanks mom, dad."

"And me too Vicky." his sister chimed.

"Yes you too Sophie."

That Thursday, after school had closed early for the last day of term, they were all trying to get as much training in as possible, Craig and Inga were watching Daniel and Drigo training in the park. They knew their flight to England, the location of the tourney would be Friday morning so that didn't give them much time but at least everything went smoothly with all their parents agreeing to sign their indemnity forms. Parental consent was all that was required, everything else from the trips to accommodation to eating was provided for them.

"Fenrir attack." Daniel calmly commanded and his black blade was on top of Drigo's rusty gold one with a barrage of knocks but Drigo held his ground. "That's it Armourdon just hang in there, he doesn't have enough brick-force attack to penetrate our guard."

"Oh really? Then I'll just have to give you a better hit." _Let's hit his base below his attack and defence rings where he isn't so iron-clad, it's how we've beaten him before. _

Fenrir charged in and tilted far forward till the blades on it's attack ring nearly touched the ground and struck Armourdon's spinning base hard which proved very effective as it lurched away in a little wobble but came under control again. But Drigo wasn't phased.

"About time. I've been waiting for you to try that but this won't be like before. Armadillo Roll!"

The rusty gold beyblade came to a standstill in the centre of the dish and a brown aura, a little tinted with orange exploded from it's centre to reveal a giant three banded armadillo, bigger than even Fenrir and Gospel, which immediately rolled itself into a tight ball like shell. The blade as if imitating began to wobble but in a strangely stable way and it did so faster and faster until the defence ring was seemingly a wall. Drigo smiled.

"Come hit me again."

"Hmm." Daniel appeared unprepared for this new development. _It seems that wobble means his tough defence ring is constantly shifting, if I attack high, it's there to block and if I attack low it's now there as well, a true total defence._

"That's a neat skill." Daniel conceded "But can it defend an attack from directly above?"

"Bring it on!" Drigo barked smiling in an almost feral sort of way.

"Easy now boys!" Inga jumped in. "There'll be plenty of opportunity for that at the tourney, this practice is to assess our own strengths and weaknesses."

"You're right." Daniel let out with a snort. "But I was just having a little fun, I was gonna go easy on him and his little armadillo."

"Ha! You were just gonna break your teeth for the second time trying to bite through my fort wolf-boy." Drigo shot back also snorting.

Inga just rolled her eyes "Whatever the case may be it doesn't matter, Craig and I also need a go in there, it's getting late and remember our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

The two withdrew their blades and Craig and Inga were now on opposite sides ready to launch. Drigo gave the countdown and they were away with Craig immediately on the assault.

Gospel charged towards Tavi but the red blade twisted to the side quickly to avoid being hit and just circled Gospel almost in a taunting manner. Gospel charged again but the result was the same he couldn't match up to Tavi's speed.

"Hmm, okay then." _I'll wait for her to come to me. _Gospel came to a halt at the centre of the dish with Tavi still circling it.

"Tavi let's do it." Inga called and her red blade developed a red glow at it's centre followed by the emerging of her bit-beast, an orange mongoose heavily tinted red due to it's aura, a sleek formed creature that epitomised speed grace and deadly precision. Tavi shot towards Gospel. Craig smiled.

"Gospel Resonate." The silver blade gave a glow at it's centre and it's blue attack ring began to blur as it vibrated. Tavi hit it hard but was sent flying back with Gospel having moved minimally.

"Huh?" Inga was confused. _I thought it was due to high attack power before but he wasn't even moving this time and I was still flung back, the same way Fenrir bounced off him. _"I've been meaning to ask you how that worked." she said.

Craig smiled "I'm not entirely sure myself but what I do know is that Gospel can bend certain physical laws. when it comes to impact, he's a king of redistribution and deflection. You do know about resultant forces and momentum a bit don't you."

"Not anymore than more than Mr Schmidt has taught in class but a little, yeah." Inga replied. Even more intently listening was Daniel.

Craig continued "Well regardless of the difference in our momentums, instead of cancelling out as in non-elastic collisions or exchanging as in elastic collisions, Gospel combines both and divides the force between us, except he's a little biased so he gives more to the opponent, I'd say about ninety percent."

Inga was stunned. "So the harder I attack you, the harder I attack myself in reality, is that what you're saying?"

"Pretty much. I can even enhance the effect by attacking as well to increase overall impact. My attack is strong but not _that_ strong as to just throw blades like Fenrir around."

"So that's how you defeated my Fang." Daniel stated. "I was effectively attacking myself, and with Fenrir increasing the gravitational dropping power, it's only natural that it would be thrown back even further than the height from which it originally came down."

"Exactly." Craig replied.

"That's a bit haxed isn't it?" Drigo asked "I mean what can any physical blader then do aside from sheer insane force which would make your ten percent of the impact effective?"

Craig thought back to the crack Fenrir had given Gospel before replying. "Are you kidding? No one's invincible, there's a way to get around it without necessarily using force. More importantly since we're on the subject Daniel, how the hell did you end up in the ring when you where apparently the one leaving it?"

Daniel answered "It's an ability I call the Ne..." but was interrupted.

"Hey everyone!" Vic greeted as he arrived and everyone's attention turned to him. "I just got all our stuff from the admin offices along with our programme schedule. hope you're all packed and ready for tomorrow's flight, England's quite a way off from here in the States." Everyone nodded in confirmation. He continued "What you need to know for now is that we leave early in the morning and arrive late afternoon towards evening at Gatwick airport. We'll then be taken to our accommodations and be free to get some rest until Saturday morning, when we'll be driven to the main beystadium with all the other competing teams for the opening ceremony and exhibitions. On Sunday we'll be given the results of the draw for our groups but otherwise we'll be free so Monday will be our first match. I personally can't wait, I've had this feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach for days since registration, it's just so exciting."

"I know how you feel." Craig nodded. "I better get going then." Everyone agreed and took off home.

The following day at the airport:

"And remember to be careful now Danny and good luck, we'll be rooting for ya."

"Okay got it." Daniel said impatiently trying to escape his mother's prolonged embrace.

"Everyone's said their goodbyes already and boarded already, bye mom, dad." He was relieved to have escaped without being noticed by the others who were on the plane. Not that he didn't appreciate the affections but that was for home behind closed doors, it wouldn't do well for the 'strong and unphased' persona he used in public.

Within minutes the plane was off and everyone was settled in.

"Cool." Drigo began "You know, I've never been to England before. But for you Craig it's simply like going back home isn't? You must be thrilled."

"It's nothing to write home about." Craig replied nonchalantly then chuckled at the irony of his words. "You may find it anti-climatic especially when you experience the weather."

"It won't be so bad Inga said, I've been there before. At least it's not winter now."

"So what's the match structure like." Daniel asked Vic.

"We'll first be in groups of five teams each and there are four groups in total. We'll have matches against each team in our group and for every victory within the match a team acquires a point so it's not just a 'best of' type match."

"I see, so there are twenty teams, five members minimum so at least a hundred bladers participating, there must definitely be some strong ones." said Daniel.

"Yes but at the end of the group stages only the top two teams in each group move into the quarter-finals, so you won't get to fight everyone." Vic dictated.

"Good that means the weaklings get sifted out early so all we have to do is make it past the group stages then the real fun begins." Craig chimed but Daniel calmly interrupted

"Not so fast hot shot, we could be dealt a curve-ball by fate and placed in a group of monsters so let's just hope that's not the case."

"If that's the case then we'll just show them who the real monsters are." was Inga's optimistic statement. "It's not like we're pushovers either."

"Really?" Daniel replied with an edge of sarcasm "We're not? And you're sure because of what exactly? I mean have you even entered a competition before?"

"Okay then, you can be a pushover if you like Mr 'Broke-My-Fang' but I on the other hand can at least guarantee my blade's in one place not several at the end of my matches." she sang tartly.

That hit home and Craig almost spat his juice trying while trying not to look in Daniel's direction, he knew a healing wound had just been re-opened. Drigo raised his magazine to cover his face and Vic tried to at least salvage something from the wreck that was Daniel's pride.

"Ouch, it must be said, that's One Inga and nil Daniel but you're both right in some way you know. We need to have a positive attitude in order to keep our spirits high but at the same we have to be prepared for anything, we can't afford to underestimate anyone, not now." Vic stated. As captain he was trying not to take sides or have animosity rear it's ugly head between his team-mates. He stifled a smile though. _Nothing wrong with a good dis here and there. It'll keep his ego grounded for a while._

"Whatever." was Daniel's only reply but Vic could see the proverbial twisted knife edge in his chest.

Vic threw his head back and his mind wandered. _I wonder if I'll see her there, now's not the time Vic just focus on hat we came for. _He eventually fell asleep.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence in the wake of that awkward situation. The plane continued on towards the next destination.

* * *

Okay, on to England here it comes. New teams, new faces and new experiences in the competitive world of beyblade.


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Blades

Chapter 5: A Guy Called Dark Phantom

* * *

"Wow, we're in London." Drigo commented as he and Vic walked down a cobblestone street. "It actually isn't so bad in terms of weather as long as you don't dress like it's summer." He wore a thick, brown and black suede jacket and blue corduroys with brown hiking boots while Victor wore red and black sneakers, black cargo pants and a thick white hoody with graffiti designs on it.

"Yeah." Vic droned seemingly detached. It was also his first time here and he was just watching people milling around about their business.

The team had arrived late afternoon and were taken from the airport to their residential hotel that they would remain in for the duration of their stay in the tournament. Everyone was settled in by evening and Drigo and Vic had gone off to explore despite the fact that it was late while Daniel, Craig and Inga had remained in their assigned rooms on the same floor. Victor and Daniel shared one, Craig and Drigo another while Inga had one to herself but they all had interlinking doors.

There was a surprising number of people in the streets for such a late time but Vic noticed them moving in and out of a corner pub. Those looked really busy, one of the trade marks of this place. They didn't intend going too far from the hotel but they were now a good five blocks away having been carried away with their walk.

"I think we'd better head back now." Drigo observed the area. "It's already late and tomorrow's the opening ceremony and stuff."

"Yah good idea." Vic agreed. "Actually, you go on ahead I'm just gonna stand out here for a while, I like the evening air."

"Whatever man, see you back at the hotel." And with that Drigo left. Vic just roamed a little and was about to go back seeing nothing more of interest when he noticed something standing out in an alley. He got closer, it was a beydish. He took a second just looking at it then removed Carbuncle from his pocket.

"Might as well spin it for a round then head back." he muttered and loaded his blade into it's launcher with a click.

"There will be no spinning of anything, at least not in my dish." a voice suddenly came from the shadows startling Victor.

"Who said that!" He demanded nervously. A figure stepped out of the shadows he was ready to run but as he saw more Victor's nerves immediately vanished to be replaced by a sweat drop. The figure before him was just slightly taller than he was, clad all in black with even a black cape and black top hat. His face was adorned with a seemingly home made balaclava with unevenly cut eyeholes. Vic couldn't stop staring in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look." The mysterious person shot at Vic. "I was going for a dark phantom type look like the 'Phantom Renegade' or 'V for Vendetta' but I couldn't afford the porcelain mask after buying all of this." He didn't sound much older than Vic either but his voice was softer and a tad higher, he had a British accent too but more colloquial as compared to Craig's more distinguished tongue. "More importantly, what do you want with my beydish?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to you ." Vic said trying hard to be polite and avoid staring.

"No you right old twat, you're supposed to be more audacious, say something like 'I don't see you name on it' or something but don't just give way like a wilted veggie. Seriously though, who do you know that owns anything in an alley?"

_That is true but what's with the weird attire?_

"Well then it's nice to have met you but I'll just get going now." Vic began walking away.

"Ain't that a typical yorkel, don't have any manners, you haven't even introduced yourself." Vic stopped and turned to face him, now curious about this strange fellow, he decided to respond.

"I'm Victor, and you are?"

"I did just say I was going for a 'Dark Phantom' type look didn't I? So you can call me anything along those lines."

"Okay Ghost-boy."

"Ghost-boy? I just bloody said call me 'A Guy Called Dark Phantom'."

"No you just said anything along the lines of a 'Dark Phantom' theme."

"Yes and I do like to think that 'A Guy Called Dark Phantom' is somewhere along the lines of a guy that looks like a dark phantom theme ain't it now?" Vic sweat dropped again.

"Okay Phantom."

"I said A Guy Called Dark Phantom!"

"Can't I call you Dark Phantom for short?"

"No you twat! It's like 'A Tribe Called Quest' you've gotta say the whole thing!"

Vic Groaned to himself "Oh man, who the hell is this guy?"

"Bloody Nora! Are you deaf?! My name is A Guy Called Dark Phantom! Let's sing it together till you get it."

"Alright alright! So what do you want now?" He asked. He saw the expectant stare in the other boy's eyes and quickly added "A Guy Called Dark Phantom."

The tension in the other youth was released at last. "What do you think, a beybattle."

"A beybattle? Do you always go around looking to challenge people this late?" Vic said incredulously.

"Do _you _always use peoples beydishes without their permission this late?" The mystery youth shot back.

"I was here by chance and I just thought I'd...wait a second, you just admitted the dish didn't belong to you and now you're changing your story?"

"For the sake of winning this argument yes."

"You are...I don't even have the words." Vic sighed heavily.

"So how about you let your blade do the talking." the mystery youth finished.

"Challenge accepted." Victor readied his blade. _Just give him his little battle so he can be satisfied and then I'll just leave. Hanging around someone like him will just make me insane too. _They counted down simulatneously.

"In three, two, one. Let it rip!"

Both blades were shot into the dish and met with a crash then came apart.

"So." The youth spoke just barely giving attention to the battle. "I recon you're not from around here and I probably be guessin' right eh?" his dark blue blade crashed against Carbuncle and Carbuncle retaliated with a strike of it's own.

"No I'm not." Vic cautiously replied while focusing on the battle. "That's it Carbuncle."

"So what are you, on vacation, tourist maybe or a foreign student?"

"Neither." Vic replied.

"What then?"

"I'm here for the beyblading tournament if you have to know." Vic finally replied seemingly exasperated.

"Beyblading tournament? Ah yes that Noobs tourney, for new faces tryin' to make a name for themselves eh. So noob, you think you have what it takes to win this and go on to the King of Blades to try and become world champion?"

"Who're are you calling a noob?" Vic demanded now annoyed.

"Why you of course, anyone who enters a tournament for noobs." he replied heartily. "Is most definitely a noob."

"It's a tourney for people that haven't had exposure in competitive beyblading you jack-ass!" Vic was now fuming. _Who the hell does he think he is? Calling people he's never met noobs, there could be some really tough bladers there for all he knows. I'd like to see his competition trophies._

"Whoa easy mate, why so angry, it's not like I said it to insult you. No, when I called you a noob." His expression and voice darkened "I most definitely meant it, now watch and learn."

The navy blue blade dodged Carbuncle then veered into it with the attack ring dipped low striking Carbuncle's spinning base causing it to wobble in the centre of the dish.

"Carbuncle!" Vic shouted for his blade to come under control.

"You see my friend..." The mystery youth started as his blue blade flawlessly ramped up the side of the dish and into the air for a boomerang. "In order for any entity in the universe to gain any sort of new or extra power or skill..." His blade came back down the ramp fast at Carbuncle who had just recovered too late "It first needs to acknowledge..." Carbuncle flew out of he dish and landed some feet away. "That it lacks it." Victor was awe-struck. To him, not a minute ago this guy was the biggest idiot he'd ever met but he just dispatched him at his own leisure.

_Maybe Daniel was right, this may be out of our league._

"Do you understand now, if you want a respectful title you have to earn, and in the world of beyblade, to earn is to take."

"Who are you really?" Vic asked in voice so hoarse it was almost a whisper.

"You really want us to go through that again? I thought you just got the hang of it."

Victor went over to pick up his blade and as he stood the youth grabbed his wrist and stared at his blade.

"You have a bit-beast? Why didn't you use it?" he asked calmly.

"I acquired it very recently but I can't use it's power properly yet."

The black-clad youth released his hand and spoke.

"I see, you should know that for some, the ability is obvious from the get go and for others well, seeing as you're such a good student I'll tell you th..."

"Student?" Vic splurted feeling insulted in spite of hi defeat.

"Off course, I just took your arse back to beyblading school didn't I. Oh, don't tell me I kicked your derriere so badly you got amnesia now? It _has_ been known to happen."

Vic sweat dropped yet again. After gaining some form of respect for this guys new attitude, he was back to being the dumbass he seemingly was at first. "Anyway, before you interrupted me I was saying you'll eventually learn what your bit-beast can do. For some it first comes with the need."

"It first comes with the need?" Vic looked at Carbuncle. "What does that mean?"

"You'll know soon enough. I originally wasn't interested in this tourney but I'll be watching you. See you around." With that he sprinted deep into the night with Vic quickly losing sight of him.

Vic returned to the hotel to find Daniel already asleep. He was actually very late due to his encounter with the mystery man known only as 'A Guy Called Dark Phantom'. He almost laughed out loud at the name now.

He changed into a tank and boxers and got into bed.

_It first comes with the need. No point in dwelling on it now, tomorrow will be exciting, the opening ceremony should b...._and without realising just how tired he really was, he was taken by the world of dreams.

* * *

Author: How was that? Hmm I wonder who the masked phantom is.

???: How many times do I need to tell ya it's "A Guy Called Dark Phantom".

Author: Okay okay my bad, *mutters something about being able to delete characters*

Anyway folks, you know the drill. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The King of Blades**

**Chapter 6**:

* * *

Everybody woke up without complaint on Saturday morning and had themselves prepared in time, having quickly refreshed and eaten breakfast. A man knocked on the door and was answered by Daniel.

"Good morning," said the man in a jovial and polite manner. It was the same man that drove them from the airport "I am here to take you guys to the venue so if you'll kindly follow me."

Daniel nodded and called everyone out and they were then guided downstairs and out of the hotel to the awaiting bus.

It was a fairly quiet drive and everyone's enthusiasm was fairly well suppressed until they reached their venue. They looked up in awe at the beystadium they would be competing in. It was impressive from the outside but even more so when they went inside the structure. They were ushered in through the normal entrance as today they would be spectators. They then went over to ogle at all the cool stuff on display in the small stadium shops trading souvenirs, blade parts and other paraphernalia.

The place was a mass of activity and young people continued to flood into the stadium until Daniel spoke.

"Guys we can check this stuff out later. It would be a good idea to head towards the stands so we can get good seats. It's the opening ceremony after all so it's bound to be a full house."

"He's right," Craig agreed. "This place is about to be filled to the brim with people."

They all agreed and headed to the stands. When they arrived they were meet with the sight of more people than they had ever seen in one place, and it wasn't even full yet. But the most breathtaking scene was down in the arena where the action would be. It was an enormous area for battling.

"Wow." Inga muttered completely awestruck.

"You can say that again." Drigo replied. "I didn't think it would be this large. I don't know about you guys but I personally can't believe I'll be competing in front of this many people."

"Actually, it'll be a lot more since it's going to be televised." Vic stated.

"So be ready if you don't want to humiliate yourself in front of millions." Laughed Daniel. Vic's stomach twisted.

_That's not funny._ His eyes darted around the Arena at all the faces. "Everyone competing is in here right now but there's no way to tell them apart from the crowd."

"Likewise, they can't see us, besides it means nothing just seeing our opponents without watching them in action so quit worrying." Answered Daniel.

"I'm not worrying, just curious." At that point his eyes caught sight of Michelle. She was on the lower level stands under theirs. Vic made his way out of his team's sight and tried to get her attention in the crowd. She eventually saw him and motioned to him that she couldn't escape the crowd. He could only struggle over to her side but he probably wouldn't make it back up here. _Bah, they can do without me for now._ He then jumped over the railing and down to the lower level then squeezed his way through the mass of people over to where she was.

"You're not expecting anyone are you?" Despite that possibility he had still come beyond the point of no return.

"No I came alone." She smiled. "Sit." She patted the seat next to her.

"What about your brother and team?" He asked taking a seat.

"Nah they weren't really interested in the opening ceremony so they stayed at the hotel."

"Oh I see." _YES!!!_

"I'm glad you're here though, I was hoping you'd manage to complete your team." She said.

"Thanks." He laughed bashfully. "What do you think of this place?" He quickly tried to cover it.

"It's big, I feel nervous about performing here. Thank goodness I'm a substitute" Mich said looking up and around.

"Get in line. But hearing that from someone else now, I guess that's how everyone here feels."

"True, but that's not what I want to think about right now. I just want to relax and enjoy the show." She said as she stretched her clasped hands forward. She looked out over the arena and started humming a tune he didn't particularly recognise. He at the same time became aware that he didn't really know much about her so he thought he'd probe a little bit more.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked gingerly.

"All types, but right now I'm sort of into metal?"

"Metal head huh?" He said looking like he was to burst out laughing in an obvious way. "Shame."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She jokingly snapped poking him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch." He cried out while laughing. She observed that he was quite ticklish. "I'm just playing. It's a gag my dad used to play on me when I told him my interests. Works like a charm I see."

"It'll work even better next time when I break your ribs." She shot. "So what do _you _listen to music connoisseur?" She said giggling at his pained expression.

"Me? I listen to a lot of different genres and yes that does include some metal bands, angry woman." His comment got him another poke. "Hypothesis proven." He said just loud enough for her to hear and got another even harder rib shocker. "Okay okay, just kidding." He said catching his breath. He was apparently not ready for another one so he gave up teasing her. "So which one of them is your favourite?" He continued.

"It always changes but it's Killswitch Engage at the moment." Mich replied.

"I like them too. I think Howard's really cool but I also liked Jesse before he left." Vic stated. He was starting to become a lot more comfortable around her now.

"Well, at least something's all right in that head." She teased.

"Now what's _that _supposed to mean?" He responded swiftly giving her a poke in the ribs of his own, but without her reacting. "What the? You're not ticklish? That's completely unfair." He protested while she laughed at him. He now openly admired her mirth.

"At least not there I'm not." She teased.

"Really, then where are you ticklish?" He demanded.

"That's none of your business." She winked. Vic almost choked on nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, then upon reflecting on her words and what to him may have been in their suggestive nature her cheeks burned and coloured red rapidly.

He saw her blush and was glad only that his skin tone didn't allow her to do the same as his face heated up as well. _Great you idiot. Why the hell did you react like that? Now she probably thinks you're the biggest pervert on the planet._

"Ah sorry about that." He said trying to salvage the situation. "But I am a fifteen-year-old guy. Not much else goes through my brain just like you said."

She laughed. At least she seemed to appreciate his humour and they both took it in their stride to salvage their conversation. For over sixty minutes they spoke about their interests and hobbies, and he started admiring her even more for both what they did and did not have in common. The entrance that caught everyone's attention finally interrupted them.

It was an extravagant event, as Inga, Craig, Drigo and even Daniel admired the fireworks show followed by a marching band, acrobats, dancers and the like. After about forty five minutes the show came to an end and a man holding a microphone came walking to the centre of the arena as his apparent influence and authority gathered everyone's attention without even speaking. The arena was quite. He was a short, bald headed man with a thick white moustache and he wore round-lense spectacles.

"Hey that's Mr Dickenson." Inga whispered to Drigo.

"Yup, that' the chairman of the BBA alright." He agreed.

Mr Dickenson raised his microphone and addressed the people in the crowd.

"To all those in attendance and all those watching at home, I wish you a good afternoon and would like to welcome you all to this, first ever New Age Bladers sponsored tournament." There was an applause that was quickly hushed as he continued.

"I would like to first address thanks to New Age Blader Inc, who first conceived the idea, then worked in conjunction with the BBA to make all of this possible. It is my firm belief that everyone needs exposure at some time but it can be difficult going straight into competition with more experienced competitors, so what better way to feed new bladers into the mainstream than to have a tournament for these new faces." Mr Dickenson smiled as the crowd went into a roar of applause. "As I have already mentioned, this tournament is going to be for exposure, therefore in order for me to motivate you I will say this. The prize of this tournament, along with being declared the New Age Blader champions, will be an automatic invitation for each member of the winning team, to the King of Blades later this year." Some in the crowd stirred and there were mutterings of "It's my time.", "Chance to be world champion." And "Blading with the pro's."

Mr Dickenson seemed pleased. "I would like to emphasize that no matter the situation, you try your very best, as there will also be invitations for individuals that are seen as having done well. Let the games begin!" And he was walking away from the arena as applause followed him.

There were some exhibitions of battles held to entertain the crowd for the rest of the afternoon. Inga, Drigo, Craig and Daniel were leaving the arena now ready to go back to the hotel when Daniel left them.

"What the hell?" Muttered Inga looking very irritated. "Now he pulls a disappearing act too?"

"Don't worry." Craig told her. "They won't have to delay us; they can find a way back to the hotel. Let's go."

"I'm not worried about them, I just hope Vic gets our group table." They then left the beystadium together.

Victor and Michelle wandered the shops finding amusement in different things before the sun started to go down as six o'clock came. _Almost went too fast._ Vic thought to himself but he knew his team would be wondering where he was. He would have to apologise when he got back. Just then Michelle's team guide approached.

"Well I have to go now Vic, but thanks for today; it was better spent with someone's company than alone."

"Anytime." He replied. He then watched as she walked off and out of the stadium before heading off to the offices get a copy of the group tables.

He found the clerk and received the sheet from him.

"So this is our group. We're C. What about our opponents for Monday, I thought the draw was being done today." Vic spoke to the clerk.

"It is but no one is being told who their first opponents are. You'll find out on Monday right before your match."

"What, right before the match?" Vic was surprised.

"Yup." The clerk smiled pleasantly.

"Well okay, thanks." Vic then left the stadium and returned to the hotel where he found three of his team mates.

"Why'd you just leave without telling us where you were going?" Drigo blasted him.

"Easy now, I went to go get a drink then got stuck with the crowd and ended up sitting somewhere else, sorry guys." Vic lied. He knew it was flimsy but it had to do.

"Okay. But you could have met up with us afterwards with the guide. Where'd you go then?" Inga demanded.

He was in a tight spot but he thought quickly taking the folded paper from his pocket. "Why because I was just performing my captainly duty by going to get our group sheet." Everyone seemed to relax but just then Daniel walked in and was surprised to see three people looking like they were about to kill Vic turn to him.

"And you! Public enemy number two!" Inga shot at Daniel.

"What?" He replied. He quizzically looked over at Vic who just shrugged.

"What's your excuse for pulling a Houdini?"

"Oh that," Daniel started. "Well, while our good old captain here was off engaging in whatever activities good old captains do."

"As in getting our group sheet." Vic quickly finished visibly tensing at the seeming knowledge of his exploits behind Daniel's words.

"Yes something like that," Daniel continued while stifling a smile. He apparently enjoyed making Vic squirm. "I was off gaining valuable info." He then paused.

"Spit it then will you." Drigo snapped.

"Relax my man, revelations are always supposed to hang in the air for a second." Daniel smirked. "But like I was saying, our first opponents are drum-roll please, the Tech Heads." He finished.

"The who?" Craig began. "How can you be sure?"

"Check if they don't appear on our group sheet" Daniel replied confidently.

The team gathered around Vic who then spread the sheet on the floor so they could all see. Surely enough their teams were listed.

**Group C: **

**Team Olympus**

**Tech Heads**

**The Dingoes**

**Next-Gen Rippers**

**Marauders**

"I don't know about any of the other teams so we'll take it in our stride but I did find out a little about these techs." Daniel stated "They've won some local tournaments in their town but the strange thing is they don't have bit beasts."

"That's a relief," Craig said. "They'll be tourney fodder."

"Not really, they've actually beaten teams with bit-beasts before. Apparently they were barely legal to qualify for registration. What's special about them is that they create their own custom blades." Daniel commented.

"So what's new? Almost everyone does." Drigo stated off-handed.

"Actually not true." Vic corrected. "Most people _assemble _blades from parts bought, rare or ordered, which can then be made. With so many different shapes, colours and sizes, the range of blading styles and parts is so vast that nobody can seemingly assemble the same blade without knowing what they are looking to make. Do you really think anyone in this room knows how to make an engine gear from scratch?"

"Never thought of it that way." Drigo conceded while pondering.

"They also each have multiple blades per member so you can't actually prepare for their battle style because they can use a different blade in a match." Daniel added. "I say if that's so then we're better off not even trying to crack our heads over it. We'll train tomorrow to get into our grove then take them as they come."

"They must all be smarties." Inga mused. "Tee hee. Oh well."

"We'd better hit the sack guys." Vic called the team. "We've got some Sunday training to do!"

His words brought silence...............broken by:

"The hell is Sunday training?"

"Please refrain from such corny phrases."

"Who can take him seriously like that?"

"_You _need to hit the sack."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well that was how the opening ceremony turned out for these guys. Next chapter will be their first tournament matches. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**The King of Blades**

**Chapter 7: First Blood**

* * *

The Next-Gen's sat silently in their locker room awaiting the announcement for them to come out. Right now they just had a chance to relax and hopefully calm the tension that had gripped them while other teams had their first battles. It was Monday, the first day of the actual tournament. They had been guided from the hotel again back to the stadium but this time around, they were brought in through the competitors entrance and straight to their assigned locker room. They were all quiet , each trying to harden his or her resolve. It wouldn't be good to lose their first match, not for them or any other teams for that matter.

Daniel looked from side to side at his team mates then at Victor. _Okay, this is it, you brought me here so don't let me down now. _

Just then a young lady entered their locker room. "It's almost time. Please follow me." She said. They followed her up to the hallway that lead to the arena. "Well then, you're on your own now. Good luck to all of you." She said smiling as she left them. They heard a roar from the spectators from above.

"Someone just won." Inga said. "Hope it's the same for us."

"And now ladies and gentleman, for the last match of block C!" shouted DJ Jazzman. "We first have the Next-Gen Rippers!" There was a loud roar as they entered the arena.

"Wow what a reception." Said Vic astonished.

"Don't get too comfortable, that's just a freebie since they don't know us. It could go higher, lower or even become outright booing depending on our performances over the course of his tourney." Daniel informed him.

DJ Jazzman continued. "And here to face them, the Tech Heads!" An equal roar welcomed them into the arena.

There were five of them as well, Three boys and two girls.

"You know the rules ladies and gentlemen, five per side will compete in single match rounds. Each victory will gain them a group point that will contribute to their total group points at the end of the groups stages. Remember competitors to do your best no matter the situation, right now you'll need the points as only the two groups with the highest point tallies will proceed to the quarter-finals. Let's begin!" The stage was a large ceramic classic dish.

Immediately a girl with short dark blue-dyed hair stepped up to the arena while on the other end the Next-Gen's decided who would go first. Craig decided he'd test the water and stepped up.

"From the Tech Heads it's their captain Lauren and from the Next-Gens it's Craig!" Jazzman announced.

Craig placed his Gospel HMS-Resonance in his launcher and after getting a look at Gospel she chose a navy blue blade from the three she had holstered at her hip.

Jazzman yelled "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Gospel hit the dish and went straight on the attack against Lauren's blade. She didn't seem worried as she used her launcher mounted controls to steer her blade towards Gospel. They started grinding and a shower of sparks started flying into the air.

"Huh?" Craig was concerned.

"Hey," Drigo said. "why is Gospel not sending her out of the ring like he usually does."

Inga replied. "I'm not sure, though he did say Gospel shines when it comes to impact but grinding..." She looked on.

"You didn't think I noticed your blunt attack ring?" Lauren taunted Craig. "Your blade must be designed more for ramming than for grinding and that's why I'm going to keep it a grinding match. Let's see how long that spin of yours lasts."

"Damn it, okay Gospel back off." Craig ordered and Gospel veered away.

"I don't think so." Lauren stated pressing a button on her launcher. "Magnet leash!"

Immediately Gospel was pulled back towards her blade at lightning speed and the grinding resumed as sparks continued to fly.

"What the hell?" Craig wondered aloud. "Is that your bit-beasts ability?"

"I don't have a bit-beast." Lauren replied sincerely.

"What? No way, then how the hell did you...?" He was totally confused.

Lauren smirked then for a moment a fleeting look of anger crossed her face but was replaced with her previous calm before she finally spoke.

"Since you're going to lose anyway I'll tell you this. Not everyone in the world is privileged or lucky enough to have a bit-beast at some point in their lives. Those who do have access to power they may or may not truly deserve. They naturally consider themselves more skillful and are generally accepted as that by everyone while those without bit-beasts are considered trash or as people call it 'tourney fodder'." Craig flinched "That's why I started this team and searched high an wide for people that _really _knew about blades, not just what their bit-beasts could do. I found them and together we developed a style of competing called 'Variable Threat Response Play.'"

"Variable threat response?" Craig echoed, voice now a little bit stressed.

"Yes." Lauren replied. "We each have multiple 'extreme-custom' VTR blades that operate based on different mechanics and possibilities in order for us to be able to capitalise on a weakness in anyone. That means bit-beast or not, we _will _beat you somehow. Just a shame there's no research to be done on brand new teams like yours or this would have been wrapped up really quickly."

Gospel tried to create space again but both blades gravitated towards each other again.

"Shit." Craig spat. _Gospel needs impact to cause trouble, guess we have weaknesses I didn't realise we had._ "Is this one of those blades?" He asked.

Lauren smirked again. "Do you like it? This is Magnetix VTR-Grind version two. One of my favourite creations. The outer sharpened titanium alloy attack ring is designed for punishment, both giving and receiving, while the inner part of the ring is an electromagnetic conductor ring that causes the pulling effect on metal blades."

Craig was stunned. "But how is it powered? You shouldn't be able to repeat it more than once or twice if it runs on a cell."

"Wow, I'm impressed you can actually think," She teased. "but it doesn't run on a cell of any kind. My engine gear has been modified into a dynamo that discharges electricity when I activate it. It charges with the spin of the blade so I can repeat it as long as my blade keeps spinning, and it's an endurance type so that's quite a long time. We win our battles before they even begin dear." With that Magnetix continued to grind Gospel until it came to a halt.

"And the winner of round one is Lauren for the Tech Heads. As captain she has definitely lead by example and what a morale boost that will be for her team. One well deserved point to Tech Heads." Piped Jazzman.

The crowd showed Lauren their appreciation as Craig retrieved his blade. He could see the rough edges ground into Gospel's ring. He sighed heavily. _Not a good way to start this is it Gospel? But every defeat shows us something new about our limits._

He returned to his team's bench. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry Craig, no one could have anticipated this." Vic consoled him. _I understand about having bit-beasts and using their abilities, but people that make their own powers? It almost solicits respect from me but I now feel guilt about that first match. Not guilt about not going first, but guilt about being glad I didn't go first._

Drigo was up next and his opponent was a short boy with orange hair and freckles.

"It's Rodrigo of Next-Gens versus Todd of the Tech Heads."

Drigo took out his rusty gold bulky Armourdon HMS-Roll and after observing it quickly Todd equipped his launcher with a yellow blade.

Jazzman did the countdown and they launched into the dish. Drigo went straight to the centre and waited patiently. Todd's blade simply circled his.

_What's he up to? _Drigo thought but his thinking was interrupted by Todd.

"For your sake you should know, my blade's pure endurance so it will definitely outlast yours. I'm known as the king of patience so I can wait all day. It might not please the crowd but it will get me a win."

Drigo contemplated. _Pure endurance eh? That blade does look very light so he hasn't got attack power really and with that toy I'd say squat defence. He'll regret this. _"Move Armourdon!"

His blade started towards Todd's but Todd didn't react. Armourdon was upon it and hit it with all it's might before going right past leaving Todd's blade just a little shifted from where it was.

"What the hell?" Drigo was frustrated. "Armourdon should have sent him out of the dish." He saw Todd's smile and became even more irate.

"What's happening out there?" Inga was now worried.

"Some other custom blade with a specific ability." Craig muttered. "They have an answer built for every challenge."

"Is that what she told you?" Inga asked.

"Pretty much."

Victor and Daniel were silent but both uneasy in their minds.

"Charge Armourdon!" Drigo commanded and again the same effect of Armourdon simply seeming to go past Todd's blade. The crowd was just as perplexed but some were getting irritable wanting Todd to fight back.

"Are you starting to see now?" Todd asked.

"See what?" Drigo shot back.

"That bulky blade of yours is a defence type true? And those with blunt attack rings use mainly ramming attacks but my blade is so light it just gives way. You keep getting that sickly feeling that your hit didn't feel quite right eh?."

"Yeah your blade should have been shot out of the arena." Drigo stated.

"Yes a normal blade would but mine just literally falls out of the way then stands back up."

"That kind of balance is insane, how do you bring it out of such a wobble?"

"Well then, this is my creation Spin-Gyro VTR- Tilt."

"Spin...Gyro?"

"That's right, in place of the spin gear is a modified gyroscope. It results in my blades inability to lose balance, and with you being a rammer, Spin-Gyro just glances off your blade each time and simply regains balance. I have baked beans for an attack true, but a more effective defence than any defence type blade. So I'll just wait you out." Todd finished and true to his word time went on with an irritated crowd but there was nothing Drigo could do physically until Armourdon lost his spin and stopped spinning eventually.

"Todd wins this for the Tech Heads, and that's another point to them. Ooh the Next-Gen Rippers have some catching up to do now." Jazzman croaked.

Todd use his launcher controls to bring his blade back and Drigo went to retrieve his.

"That was dirty!" Drigo hissed which caught Jazzman's attention.

"Dirty? You wanna tell me about dirty?" Todd spat incredulously. "Team B.E.G.A. using attacks on their opponents instead of just their blades, now _that _was dirty! I'd prefer people like you just told the truth and called it smart, strategic or even plain effective! Just because you can't get your mind around an idea doesn't make it haxed or dirty. It was my mind versus your bit-beast and you're embarrassed because I left you totally helpless! If you can't be a good sportsman and graciously accept my victory then just go mull over your defeat in silence!" Todd turned back to his team bench and walked away leaving a stunned Jazzman watching.

Drigo was shocked and just stood quiet for a second before turning back to his team bench.

"Ahem," Jazzman broke in. "A few choice words exchanged between disgruntled opponents but that doesn't change the score. The ball is definitely in the Tech's court but can the Next-Gens come back and pull back some points for the team? Let's find out in our next match!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ouch! The Tech Heads draw first blood in spectacular fashion but can the Next-Gen's make a comeback and score at least some points? Next chapter, the conclusion to this first battle.

I Don't know, I was originally gonna do this for an all female team showing what they could do because even being a male, I wasn't satisfied with Aoki's female characters all that much, I don't hate them but they could have been better. And as for Hilary she just annoyed the hell out of me, I mean who was she filling space for Aoki? Why did they call her a team member coz she didn't even do nothin' like Kenny at least? But like I said I don't hate her, she just peeved me a little with that...er....bratty behaviour.

But back to the point, I dropped that idea, (even though it was a fantastic team) because in truth it had already been done by many an author. It was then that I came up with the idea for the Tech's. It just came about when I was thinking about other bladers without bit-beasts and wondered, does that automatically make them non-eligible to compete at a respectable level at least? (They were there in the White Tiger arc of season one but they were run over like road-kill). Seriously though, haven't you wondered: where is the person with no bit-beast's place in the world of beyblade? And if one doesn't have one, is there a way they an compete on par with those that do? So I thought I'd place that in as just one of the issues in this story.

As for the launcher controls, it's never been stated how non bit-beast hosting blades are controlled which is really flimsy. If you have a bit-beast fine, thoughts, emotions, commands and whatever can all contribute to it's movement and activity. But if it's just an inanimate spinning top? I mean come on. That's why i decided I'd fill that gap for the non-bit users.

Anyway please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**The King of Blades**

**Chapter 8: It First Comes With the Need**

* * *

Drigo returned to his team bench. "I honestly didn't think it could be this dire." He admitted. "In order to win this you three have to win the remaining matches. Good luck with that. They're at a total advantage. They can counter our blades with anything because they've built one for every situation."

Victor mused before speaking. "Hmm, not necessarily."

"What's on your head?" Daniel asked.

He knew that what Victor lacked in beyblading strength, speed and even defence, he often made up for in his vision. Not physical sight, but observation of his opponents behaviour and understanding of the physical mechanics, reach and limitations of their abilities. It was the only reason he could accept him as captain despite the fact that as far as he was concerned, he could beat Victor in the dish.

"They're not at an absolute advantage." Victor continued. "They have no information on us because this is our first official match so they do the next best thing." He paused.

"Out with it!" Drigo snapped more than a little frustrated from his loss. "We're in big trouble so forget about Daniel's 'Let revelations hang a bit' tendencies." Despite the truth of it, Daniel smirked at that.

Vic continued. "Okay okay, they seem to wait for us to draw first then visually assess our blades before picking what they think is a suitable counter. Both Lauren and Todd just did it with Craig and Drigo and they were right on the mark. There's a bit of luck involved of course but isn't that just like everything else?"

"Really eh? So this variable threat response style only works if they can identify the threat. Heh heh, I have an idea." Inga said smiling openly as she stood to approach the arena.

"For the Next-Gen's it's Inga going against Terry-Anne of the Tech's!" Jazzman came with the announcement. "Will both the bladers get ready!"

Inga took out her launcher and loaded her rip-cord into it then clicked her blade, Tavi HMS-Reflex into position. Terry-Anne, a red head with green eyes, watched for a few seconds then realization hit her and she visibly tensed. Inga still had one hand clasped around the blade and Terry-Anne couldn't see what it looked like never mind what style she used or what she did.

"Terry-Anne? Please draw your blade." Said Jazzman. Even then she still held her launcher without picking from the four blades holstered on her hip.

"What's wrong?" Inga asked unable to contain her mirth. "You know, you could always just guess and pick one."

Jazzman had enough and started the countdown regardless. Terry-Anne knowing she would forfeit if she didn't launch had no choice but to pick one and launch just in time. Hers was lime green with a gold attack ring. Their blades circled the dish for a bit.

"Hope she didn't guess right. Okay Tavi let's not waste time, I don't even want to know what this one can do. Reflex Feint!" Tavi's centre glowed red and the orange mongoose emerged in it's brilliant red aura. It bolted towards Terry-Anne's blade from the left then switched right at seemingly the last moment catching Terry-Anne completely off guard and sending her blade out of the beydish.

"Wow, what a short battle there and Inga wastes no time in bringing one back for her team!" Jazzman shouted with a roar from the crowd.

Terry-Anne recovered her blade. "I didn't even get to react, not that this was the blade for the job anyway." She turned back to her bench.

"Guess you were right then Vic." Inga said as she returned to her now relieved team mates.

"Yeah well done. you wrapped that up with aplomb. But they must have something up their sleeve now that we know though. We've been surprised by their smarts once, let's try to stay ahead by assuming the worst." Victor advised.

"Doesn't matter, I'll take this round." Daniel declared rising and making his way over to the edge of the arena.

"It's Daniel of the Next-Gens versus Troy of the Tech's."

As they prepared their gear Troy spoke first. He was relatively tall compared to Daniel but not by much and had shoulder length brown hair and eyes. "I know you think hiding you blade will help..." He stopped when he saw Daniel hold his blade in open air. "I see, that confident eh?" He took out his blue blade that turned white halfway down the base.

Jazzman counted down and they both got off to flying start attacking each other right off the mark. Sparks flew as they collided again and again. Fenrir had a little bit more power though and pushed the opposing blade back towards the edge of the arena and with one big hit sent it to the edge.

"Fenrir finish it now." The black blade charged forward and just before hitting the blue one Troy pressed a button on his launcher.

"Jump gear!" He shouted and his blade shot up very high into the air, about four metres, as Fenrir missed and ended up at the edge itself while Troy's blade landed safely in the centre of the dish.

"That's a nice trick." came Daniel's sarcastic reply hiding that he had been caught off guard. _Shit, beyblades don't just jump._

"Glad you like it." Troy returned smoothly. "This is Hydro-coil VTR-Jump, my engine gear is now a 'jump gear' of sorts made of a spring loaded micro hydraulic piston which provides tremendous jumping power. It provides defence against your blade's two dimensional ground movement."

"Nice nice," Daniel said seemingly unfazed as Fenrir shot towards the opposite end of the dish and ramped not quite as high as Hydro-coil jumped, then came back down the ramp hurtling towards it across the dish. "The trouble with something like that is you probably can't give an encore!"

Fenrir zipped under Hydro-coil as it once again shot up high into the air leaving Daniel flabbergasted. Troy smirked.

"Ha! You think such a tiny technicality could escape me. Sorry but your thinking is not in the same league." His blade then tilted mid air and came down the ramp at higher velocity than Fenrir did with the same boomerang technique and slammed Fenrir so hard it was sent to the edge of the dish where it teetered almost leaving the dish before it recovered.

"How? That's a spring loaded hydraulic, it should only load once?" Daniel asked.

"True but the same latch that releases it when re-attached also connects it to a screw shaft that uses the beyblades spin to literally screw back the mini piston thus recompressing it until I release the latch again." Troy replied smugly.

Daniel wasn't about to admit it, but he found himself increasingly impressed with this team and their methods. _I'm not about to lose this after showing such confidence or to give this guy the satisfaction. Seems I have to get serious now. _

"Okay now I'll show you what Fenrir's all about."

Black wisps came out of the top of the black blade followed by the eruption of the black wolf as it charged towards Hydro-coil with a black aura surrounding the blade like smoke, not thick but wispy. Troy wasn't about to find what that would do and once again released the jump gear sending Hydro-coil into the air. But Fenrir moved directly onto the spot where he had been and was placed directly under Troy's blade.

"Nether Switch." Daniel barked as two thin tendrils of the black energy had reached out to surrounded Hydro-coil in the same wispy aura around Fenrir within less than a split second, and in that very moment Fenrir was Hydro-coil and Hydro-coil was Fenrir.

The rest of the Tech's and even the NG's opened their eyes wide in shock.

"They switched." Victor said in astonishment. "That's why his few losses have never been ring outs."

Troy couldn't close his mouth as Fenrir was now soaring above Hydro-coil when it should have been vice versa.

"I'm not done yet." Declared Daniel now confident. "Finish it Fenrir, Black Fang."

Increased gravity overwhelmed Fenrir and sent it zooming down crashing onto Hydro-coil heavily and causing a shower of sparks. A little piece of Troy's blade chipped off as it was seen lying on it's side in the ring with Fenrir spinning beside it.

"Winner Daniel!" Came Jazzman. "And done with style too, even I can't be sure what happened there. It's now a tie for points at two per team. The final match will decide who receives what could be that single vital point at a later stage."

Troy retrieved his blade and saw that large crack in it and looked up to see Daniel's back as he walked off to his team bench.

"Well done man, at least now we made a comeback." Said Craig happily.

"Yeah." Daniel replied passively. "Now it's up to Captain here to finish it up."

_Bastard._ Vic thought, although in jest. _That's why he so quickly avoided taking the last match. Now I'm the one with the responsibility of breaking a tie in our favour._

"For the last battle in this match we have Victor going up against Jason."

Jason stepped up. He was only slightly shorter than Troy but more muscular despite his seemingly scholarly and spectacled face. Victor loaded Carbuncle onto his launcher then was surprised when Jason didn't even give his blade a look but instead pull out a large weird launcher that seemed like a small motor and loaded an orange blade with a stainless steel attack ring onto it.

Victor was now worried. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Jason smiled happily, but it didn't seem smug, more like he was genuinely glad someone had asked. "Why this is my Hi-Rev VTR-assault and my custom launcher. It turns up the revolutions through the roof."

Vic just stared. _Barely legal Daniel said?_ "That can't be legal." He stated.

"It is. Just as legal as that wolf of your friend back there, just as legal as your bit-beast, not true?"

Before Vic could reply Jazzman counted down. "Here we go. Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Victor launched Carbuncle into the large arena and Jason did the same with his launcher sounding like a chainsaw and Hi-rev shooting into the dish like a bullet. Carbuncle attacked but Hi-rev dodged it before doubling around and hitting Carbuncle solidly.

_Holy crap, this is just like fighting Inga except his blade's rev's are putting out a lot more power so it's actually worse._ "Come on Carbuncle." He cheered his blade.

This trend went on for a while longer and it was very clear that Victor was getting out-matched badly, seeing as he couldn't hit Hi-rev but he couldn't evade it either.

"I'm not the type to taunt so I'll try to wrap this up." Jason spoke sincerely then let loose with a barrage of knocks on Carbuncle clearly intending to finish it off and doing a great job of it.

_Damn._ Vic thought. _I can't do anything to defend against him. I'm going to lose this for my team. It's only one point, but what if it's important later? No, I can't let them down, not now I refuse, but I just wish I could find a way to **make him stop hitting me!**_

At that point a bluish/green glow shot out from the top of Victor's blade and spread when Carbuncle erupted from it. The mouse-like creature had long bristles for a tail, long ears and hind legs and a large red ruby embedded in it's forehead.

"Wow." Jason said admiring Carbuncle. But his blade charged forward anyway.

Even Victor was staring at it. Carbuncle then curled into a ball and disappeared in a green coruscation and so did the blade.

"Huh it vanished?" Jason was bewildered as he scanned the area not seeing him. Carbuncle reappeared at the other end of the dish.

Hi-rev dashed over to it quickly but it disappeared again and Hi-rev missed. Carbuncle appeared yet again in the centre of the dish. "What's happening?" Jason seemed baffled.

Victor on the other hand was just getting to understand his situation. _I see now. Carbuncle activated simply because I was so desperate not to lose and I needed Carbuncle. **'It first comes with the need.'** That idiot was actually right about it. Both times just now, I unintentionally willed Carbuncle to disappear because I didn't want to get hit, lets see if I can do the same if I don't want him to see me coming._

Carbuncle moved towards Hi-rev and Vic willed it to vanish mid distance and it did. He then veered off to the left and struck Hi-rev from there. Hi-rev came with a counter attack only to meet fresh air as Carbuncle turned invisible and evaded yet again. Vic repeated this process multiple times in order to frustrate Jason until finally making Carbuncle appear near the edge of the dish. Jason aggressively steered his blade towards Carbuncle who then proceeded to vanish and move around Hi-rev then came at the unsuspecting blade hard from behind sending him to the edge and out of the dish.

"Winner by ring out, Victor!" Jazzman exclaimed. "And an exciting match it was, what a comeback victory from the Next-Gen Rippers but not a bad consolation for Tech heads either, they leave with two well earned points." The spectators roared in acknowledgement and Victor soaked it like a sponge.

Victor called Carbuncle back to him and kissed the bit-chip. "You've finally awakened. I don't know what else you can do but we'll learn together." The bit-chip gave a cyan glow in acknowledgement.

"Woo hoo you did it." Inga rejoiced as she approached with the rest of the team.

"Our first victory. Alright!" Craig and Drigo cheered while Daniel approached Vic and spoke.

"Interesting ability that was. This tournament's already full of surprises. But right now someone mentioned us eating out if we won today."

"Yup." Inga chirped. "To celebrate our first victory, we're going to a place called Maloney's."

Just then the opposing team approached.

Lauren looked at them then broke into a smile. "Well done you guys."

Victor responded. "Thanks, but the real kudos goes to you for your extraordinary talents with blades. We might not have won if we'd had any matches before this and you'd seen our blades."

Drigo apologised to Todd. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier...I.."

"Relax." Todd broke in. "It's an awful style of play I know. It gets results but it **is** awful, don't sweat it."

Terry-Anne was already exchanging words an giggles with Inga.

Troy approached Daniel. "You tosser. You damaged my blade. This isn't just a replaceable toy like yours, I made it myself. It's a true mechanical marvel." He spoke in an unserious manner.

"Hey, you should be glad I did that for you pal. I give it only to opponents I respect. The 'Mark of the Wolves' is proof of my Fang. A souvenir to remind you that you lost to me." Daniel joked back.

Craig walked over to Lauren. "Hey if you don't have other plans for the night, why don't you come out with us?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Craig including Lauren.

"Your whole team that is...that's what I meant. Ahem." Craig quickly corrected.

"That's no a bad idea." Lauren replied as they all left the noise of the arena.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Well that's that battle done. Phew! It had to be detailed so you could understand just how the Tech Heads equipment worked and in truth it was quite fun to write but I'm glad to have finished it. Anyway **please please please review**! It takes only a second and I'd like to know what you think of the story so far. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but it's a little disheartening with no responses, hell even flames are welcome. Never the less, I shall continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**The King of Blades**

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

The morning after their first victory, the Next-Gens were sleeping in late. They had been up very late celebrating with their opponents surprisingly. But never the less it was a good night and they had made new friends, especially Craig who had instantly hit it off with Lauren and Jason who had taken an interest in Inga.

Daniel woke up first and left the hotel without informing anyone. The rest of the team woke up and went about their own business of checking their blades and spare parts since they would be battling again that evening. Their battles would take place every day that week for the group stages.

Vic decided he would stay in longer at the hotel when the others were going out. "Where are all of you off to?" He asked. "Don't forget we have a match today and where the hell has Daniel gone?"

"Whoa easy Cap. Inga and I are just doing more sightseeing at the mall. From there we're gonna go train at the stadiums practice arena so we'll be where we need to be." Drigo responded.

"And you Craig?" Vic asked curious that he wasn't going with them.

Craig grudgingly spoke. "I ah, was just gonna visit the Tech's"

_To see Lauren no doubt._ Vic genuinely regretted exposing him as he had pretty much the same problem. "Alright, we have a match at six so I'll see you guys at five so we can be prepared." And with that everyone was on their way.

Vic decided he'd go earlier and train before everyone else at the facility provided at their accommodation. In truth he was quite excited to be sending Carbuncle into the dish, after all he had only just discovered Carbuncle's ability and had not had time to try it again since the previous night. He was just thinking about how it would now affect his battling style and was just glad about the incredible effect winning his first match and gaining a new ability from his bit-beast had on his confidence and morale. The facility was completely empty which was just how he liked it. He picked a dish and launched Carbuncle into it.

"Alright Carbuncle," he said as his blade spun around the centre of the dish and just before he summoned Carbuncle a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Not a bad first round noob."

Victor turned to face the speaker. "You again." He said.

The person before him was the same black clad individual he had met before but this time instead of a balaclava he had on his face a white porcelain mask. "You again? That's not very polite. I have a name you know, and you do know." He spoke.

Vic responded. "Yes but I'm not even about to go through such a mouthful each time I speak to you. And why hell are you calling me noob, I told you to quit that."

"Well you didn't seem keen on 'student' last time so I thought that would do." The phantom replied.

"That's because I'm not your student nor am I 'noob', I have a na-" He trailed off at the irony and seeming hypocrisy of his words. "Okay, what do you want?"

"..."

"A Guy Called Dark Phantom." Vic felt even sillier than before having to say it.

"That's better, and as for what _I _want. Isn't it _you_ that needs guidance?" The phantom said. "My original words rang true did they not?"

Vic remembered Carbuncle's awakening before speaking. "Okay so you were right about that, but at no point did I ever say I wanted your help."

"The key word here is 'need' my friend. Just listen, I want to know the conditions under which you used Carbuncle's ability."

"What do you mean 'conditions'?" Victor asked puzzled.

"I mean how were you feeling at the time?" The Phantom said.

"What are you my therapist? What does that have to do with anything." Vic asked.

"Maybe it's important and maybe it isn't, just answer the question. Were you angry, scared, were you hopeful or thinking about winning?"

"No, I mean I was kinda anxious but I just sort of willed it to happen. you know."

"Interesting." The black clad boy was listening attentively much to Vic's surprise.

"Uhm, so what does it mean?" Vic asked.

"I don't know." the Phantom replied abruptly.

Vic sweat dropped. "Then what was the point in asking in the first place?" Vic snapped.

"I don't feel like telling you yet, get ready to launch. It's time for your training."

"My training?" Victor although surprised was partially hoping for that, after all training with someone was a chance to try new tactics. "Heh, let me warn you this won't be like the last time so you better be on your guard." he taunted.

"Tch, listen to the noob, learns a little trick and thinks he's ready to take on the world." the Phantom shot back.

They both launched into the dish and their blades clashed then separated and circled the centre. The Phantom's blade then ramped up the side and came sliding down for an attack but Vic just smiled.

"I was waiting for that, in fact I just thought of a name for this: Carbuncle Blink!" The white blade immediately disappeared and the blue one came to a halt at the centre of the dish as Vic's blade reappeared a short distance away from it.

"Oh ho not bad, just like in your match and not a bad name for your technique. I wonder though, when your Carbuncle disappears does it actually become invisible or just give the impression that it's not there?"

"Huh?" Vic hadn't thought of that before, but then again, he didn't usually understand what this mysterious character meant most of time anyway. They clashed for a short time and Vic realized that the phantom was waiting for him to do something.

"Okay Carbuncle Blink Strike!" Vic's blade disappeared as it charged towards his opponents then he made it veer off to the side and up the ramp where it reappeared then vanished again as it came charging towards the Phantom's blade. The Phantom did nothing to react then shifted his blade just as Carbuncle came into view and swooped by.

"Humph, lucky-lucky." a surprised Vic snorted as Carbuncle came back in for the attack vanishing as it did so. The Phantom's blade dodged the invisible Carbuncle five more times until Vic could not hold his frustration any longer.

"How the hell are you dodging my attacks, can you see Carbuncle?" he shouted.

"Good grace no, how can I see him when he's invisible?" the Phantom chirped making Vic even more annoyed. "Okay noob, since you _are_ my student I'll tell you. It's very simple really, I'm not trying to see Carbuncle because I can't. What I _can _see is the effect it has on it's environment, in this case the dish. The slight superficial formation of scratch marks and the sparks sometimes coming from the bases friction with the surface. I told you noob, I'm the professor here you can't touch me yet."

Vic felt like he had hit a wall. He had just acquired a new talent and already there was a way around it. Worst of all it was figured out very quickly by someone he wanted to beat. Vic was the one who was good at identifying weak points in opponents abilities but he hadn't seen this yet. He sent Carbuncle forward again only to be dodged.

"Dammit." he grated through his teeth. _He's reading those stupid signs, what can I do now? As long as he keeps it up I can't touch him._

The Phantom continued to leisurely tease Vic by dodging him when something took him by surprise. Carbuncle disappeared and this time the effects that showed it's position disappeared as well as his blade was rammed by the white blade much to Vic's surprise.

_Did he not see it?_ Vic thought.

"Well what is this?" The Phantom chuckled. "We seem to have a new development. I'm a better coach than I thought."

"We do?"

"What? You haven't noticed what you just did?"

"I made Carbuncle blink again just like before but you're the one who didn't dodge."

"Ah, I see...hmm...you'll come to understand it better if you figure it out yourself."

Victor was not having that. "No tell me now, why couldn't you dodge that last attack, what did I do?"

"What _did _you do?" came Daniel's voice as he entered the training area. He noticed the odd character opposite Victor. "Uh, who's your friend?"

The Phantom retrieved his blade quickly and spoke. "Ah ha ha, would you look at the time, I need to be somewhere."

"No wait!" Vic exclaimed. "You still haven't explained anything."

"Ah well yes about that, let's see. My diagnosis currently states that you are currently very uncreative in use of your ability and uncreative means absolutely useless. That's the impression you've given me."

"I didn't ask to get insulted." Victor growled but was cut off by the Phantom's raised hand signalling silence.

"But there is a solution. Okay listen carefully to _all_ of my words and you'll be kicking ass in no time: If what I'm thinking is correct, and it usually is, the next time we train, if you will, for heaven's sake use your imagination and you might just make me see things very differently good sir." and with that the black clad youth threw a smoke bomb on the ground creating a cloud of dense smoke with low visibility.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Was it an insult or are you just being cryptic again, can't you speak more directly?" Vic shouted after him but he had already vanished under the cover of smoke. When it cleared Daniel spoke.

"Student? You speak like you already know each other."

"Forget that, he has it in his head that I'm his pupil. He's just some mad hatter I bumped into earlier. Just forget about this."

"Whatever. More important news; I did a little recon, tonight we face the marauders and let me tell you that they and the dingoes are going to be free meals." Daniel stated.

"Hmm I see." Vic trusted Daniel's judgement on this one. "What about the last team? Olympus."

"Was getting to that, they are a lot more interesting. Apparently they are trained and sponsored by New Age Blader Inc." Daniel responded.

"What, the very company sponsoring this tourney?"

"Yup, so by virtue of training and their resources, we're going to have to assume that they're strong." he said.

"Can we assume that they're stronger than the Tech's?"

"Too early to say, but we'll face them in a couple of days anyway so let's instead focus on getting the full ten points from the other two teams or the Tech's will capitalise." and with that they both left for the beystadium.


End file.
